gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweden
The Kingdom of Sweden '(''Konungariket Sverige) is a country in northern Europe. With a rich culture and impressive empire, Sweden dominates Scandinavia and holds several overseas territories. Almost all of the Nordic states - Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden itself - are under Sweden's control. Sweden is a constitutional monarchy with an active unicameral parliament, the Riksdag, based in Sweden's capital, Stockholm. The current head of state with limited authority over the Swedish Empire is Queen '''Elisabeth I '''of the house of '''Hesse. The queen's heir apparent to the crown is yet to be decided. The head of the legislature, serving as the center figure of the Riksdag ''is Prime Minister' Karl Fredrik Garlandius'. In 1746, after her husband, King Albert I of Roumania abdicated, Queen Elisabeth I inherited the Roumanian throne, thus making her a joint-monarch. The Kingdom of Sweden Political Status *Official Name: ''The Kingdom of Sweden *Abbreviated Name: Sweden *System of Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Elisabeth I *Head of the Legislature: Karl Fredrik Garlandius *Imperial Capital: Stockholm *Executive Branch: Autocratic reign by Her Majesty *Legislative Branch: Unicameral Parliamentarian Legislature (the Riksdag); influence from Her Majesty's Imperial Court Economic Status *Networth Income: Kr 4,600,000'' (£147,000,000)'' *Currency: Swedish Riksdaler (Kr) *System of Economy: Free Market / laissez-faire *System of Trade: Mercantilism *Major Exports: Timber, fish, gems, coal, oil, beef, silver Social Status *Population: 10,375,000 (estimated 1746 census) *Primary Nationalities: Swedish (70%), Danish (10%), Russian (8%), Polish (7%), Roumanian (5%) *Primary Ethnicity: Scandinavian (Norwegian / Swedish / Danish) (55%), Finno-Ugric (Finnish / Estonian) (18%), Greenlandic / Icelandic / Faroese (11%), Sami / Komi (7%), Polish / German (4%), Gaelic / Celtic / Norse (3%), Other (2%) *Primary Languages: Swedish (official), Norwegian, Finnish, Danish, Icelandic, Faroese, Greenlandic, Low German, Sami, Russian, Estonian, Livonian, other native tongues *Primary Religions: Lutheranism (official), Eastern Orthodoxy, Roman Catholicism, Paganism, Judaism, other indigenous faiths Diplomatic Status *The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (George II): Allied, friendly *The Tsardom of Russia (Gavriel I): Allied, friendly *The Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania (Augustus III): Allied, friendly *The Kingdom of the Netherlands (Jarod I): Allied, friendly *The Kingdom of Austria (Hannah I): Allied, friendly *The Kingdom of Prussia (Matthew I): Allied, friendly *The Turkish Caliphate of the Ottoman Empire (Mehmed II): Allied, friendly *The Swiss Cantons of the Helvetic Republic (Stewart I): Peaceful, friendly *The Republic of Genoa (Doge Ermanno): Allied, indifferent *The Holy Kingdom State of Malta (Matthew IV): Allied, indifferent *The Kingdom of Hungary (Jeremiah V): Allied, indifferent *The Feudalistic Kingdom of Japan (Buru I): Allied, indifferent *The Kingdom of France (Louis XV): Allied, indifferent *The Kingdom of Portugal (Grace I): Neutral *The Kingdom of Spain (Philip V): Neutral *The Persian Caliphate of the Safavid Empire (Abbas III): Neutral The Swedish Empire The Kingdom of Sweden boasts one of the largest empires in northern Europe, at roughly 3,500,000 square kilometers. The following is a list of all countries / territories currently united under the Swedish crown: *Sweden (Sverige) - The eponymous primary nation of the Swedish Empire, Sweden is home to the empire's seat of power and imperial capital, Stockholm. It is also home to roughly 40% of the empire's total population. The Swedish city of Uppsala, in addition, is the religious center of the empire, serving as the seat of the Archbishop of the Protestant Church of Sweden. *Finland (Finnlend) - The country of Finland, lying to the east of Sweden, was ceded to the empire after the Treaty of Nystad ending the Great Northern War (1721). Finland is home to a diverse population of ethnic Finns, Baltic peoples, Russians, and Sami natives. The Finnish provincial capital of Helsinki (Helsingfors) is among the largest and oldest cities within the empire. *Norway (Norge) - To the west of Sweden, dominating the Atlantic coast of Scandinavia is Norway. Though not a full territory of the Swedish Empire, Sweden shares the Norwegian province with the British Empire and the Danish Protectorate, in a joint-monarchy agreement. Even still, Sweden's representation in the Norwegian capital, Oslo, is far more active than their British counterpart. *Iceland (Ísland) - A small, volcanic island in the North Atlantic, Iceland has been part of the Swedish Empire since the Kalmar Unification in 1744. Though weakly populated, the people of Iceland boast a strong culture and rich history. Iceland's territorial capital, Reykjavik (Riykjavík) ''is the northernmost capital in the world and a key port within the empire. *Greenland (''Grönmark) - One of the largest islands in the world, Greenland, just adjacent to Iceland, is a frozen, unexplored, sparsely-populated behemoth. Holding only about 2% of the empire's population, it is the least populated region of the empire, whilst also being the largest. The minute population that does live on the island is of Inuit heritage, and have their largest village at the island's capital, Nuuk. *Faroe Islands (Färöarna) - Also acquired during the Kalmar Unification of 1744, the Faroe Islands are a small archipelago just north of the British Isles. The people inhabiting the quaint island chain are of Gaelic and Scottish origin. The Faroese capital, Tórshavn, is a key trading post of the empire, due to its short distance from Sweden's major trading partner, Great Britain. *Swedish Gold Coast (Svensk Kosta Güld) - Also known as Swedish Guinea, the Swedish Gold Coast is the southernmost extent of the Swedish Empire, and the only territory not within Europe / the North Atlantic. Founded by the Swedish Africa Company in 1650, the Swedish Gold Coast is responsible for over half the empire's trade profits, and its capital, Fort Christiansborg, serves as a military garrison. Other Dependencies *Svalbard - Northernmost Arctic island chain of empire; home to Nordaustlandet Prison. Not officially populated and no permanent settlements exist. *Åland Islands - Crown dependency. Located in the Gulf of Bothnia between Sweden and Finland, mostly home to ethnic Swedes. *Götland - Large island off the coast of Sweden, home to the cities of Götland and Visby. Polish-Lithuanian claims to the island have been refuted in the past. *Scania - Swedish province separated from the British Protectorate of Denmark by the Øresund. Home to several ethnic Danes defected from Copenhagen. *Sápmi - Large Arctic region of northern Norway, Sweden, and Finland home to the Sami people. Known for revolutionary activity but nevertheless remains part of the Swedish crown. *Pakrí Islands - Small island chain in the Gulf of Finland, less than eighty kilometers from the Russian capital of St. Petersburg. Subtle fortifications have been constructed to protect Helsinki. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Leaders Monarch: Queen Elizabeth I Grand Duke of Warfare: Jason Blademorgan Grand Duke of Trade: Robert McRoberts Grand Duke of Foreign Relations: Albertus Sparkington Allied Positions Royal Consort of the Russian Empire: Jeremiah Garland, Tsar of Russia Royal Consort of Great Britain: John Breasly, King of Great Britain Royal Consort of Prussia: Jakob Gershwin Hirsch, King of Prussia Territories *Sweden *Finland *Iceland *Svalbard *Greenland *Faroe Islands *Aland Islands Allied Countries *Russian Empire *Great Britain *Prussia *Romania *Barbary Enemy Countries Switzerland Involved Conflicts None Ministry of Warfare The primary military force of Sweden is the Federation Army, consisting of regulars from all member countries. The Federation Army includes both the Navy and land forces and is commanded by the Grand Duke of Warfare. While the main fighting force of Swedeb is the Federation Army, Sweden has its own elite force titled the Nordic Guard. The Nordic Guard is often sent as vanguards or special operations troops and are the best of the best in all of Scandinavia. The Guard is commanded only by the Chancellor himself. Record of the Kingdom 1742: Throne of Sweden is passed down to Princess Elizabeth after the death of the former king; John Macbatten. 1743: Finlandese Revolution, Sweden acquires Finland. 1743: Svalbard, Greenland and the Faroe Islands are colonized by Swedish Explorers under the Discovery Act. 1743: Attempted invasion of Norway, start of Norwegian War. 1744: Treaty of St. Petersburg is signed, Russia becomes allied. 1744: Treaty of Hampshire is signed, Great Britain becomes allied. 1744: Declaration of war is signed toward the country of Spain. 1745: Olso, capitol of Norway is stormed on January 21, Norwegian War ends. Amadeus Kwagar is reinstated as Grand Duchy of Norway. 1745: Iceland cedes into Swedish control after take-over of Norway. 1745: Declaration of war is signed toward the country of Austria. HSS Humboltd, HSS Glockshord and HSS Minerva land 1st and 2nd Nordic Guard divisions in Pommerania but halt after orders of neutrality due to allied indecision. 1745: Nordaustlandet Prison opens in Svalbard for prisoners of the Norwegian War. 1745: Austrian Neutrality Act is signed, thus ending Swedish involvement in the Bohemian War. 1745: 1st and 2nd Nordic Guard divisions withdraw from Pommerania after signing of Austrian Neutrality Act. 1745: Spanish Neutrality Act signed after reports of unknown coup inside Spanish Royal Family. 1745: Courland is annexed into Sweden. 1746: Norway returns to Danish Control Category:Governments Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO Creations Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO